poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Series ideas
This is a list of ideas for a Winnie the Pooh crossover with children's shows. Feel free to list down your ideas for a kids show. *[[Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)|''Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)]] *Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Rupert'' *''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Spider Man TV Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of The Gummi Bears'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Wuzzles'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Conan The Adventurer'' (cartoon series) *''Pooh's Adventures of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Winnie the Pooh in The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon' '' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters' '' *''The Winnie The Pooh & The Super Mario Bros. Super Show' '' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'' *[[Pooh's Adventures of Darkwing Duck (TV Series)|''Pooh's Adventures of Darkwing Duck (TV Series)]] *Pooh's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bonkers'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Voltron'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Voltron: The Third Dimension'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Harold and the Purple Crayon'' *''Pooh's Adventures of He-Man And The Masters of The Universe'' *''Pooh's Adventures of She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Challenge of The Gobots'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Ozzy and Drix'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets James Bond Jr.'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Saber Rider And The Star Sheriffs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Pooh and Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Earthworm Jim'' *''Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Space Ghost'' *''Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr'' *''Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Masked Rider'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of ThunderCats'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Galaxy High'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Fraggle Rock'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid (TV Series)'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Street Sharks'' *''Pooh's Adventures of X-Men: The Animated Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Incredible Hulk'' (90's cartoon) *''Pooh's Adventures of Iron Man: The Animated Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Fantastic Four'' (90's cartoon) *''Pooh's Adventures of Silver Surfer'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Filmation's Ghostbusters'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Sitting Ducks'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Jabberjaw'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Snorks'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Dino-Riders'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Funky Phantom'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Robotx'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Fangface'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Dino Posse'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Johnny Test'' *''Winnie the Pooh and The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bionic Six'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad '' *''Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) '' *''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: CGI TV Series'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon: Battle Frontier'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Doc McStuffins '' *''Pooh's Adventures of Seven Little Monsters '' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Roary the Racing Car'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Wild Kratts'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jungle Junction'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Chuggington'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Turbo F.A.S.T.'' *''Pooh's Adventures of T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Project Build It'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Handy Manny'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes To Gravity Falls'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes To Chuggington'' *''Winnie the Pooh Says Good Luck Charlie'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Looney Tunes Show (2012)'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Kipper the Dog'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Lazytown'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Out of the Box'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series)'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The 7D'' *''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies (2010) '' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets CatDog'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Hamtaro'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Pooh's Adventures of As Told By Ginger'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Dragon Tales'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Blue's Clues'' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Theodore Tugboat'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Fish Hooks'' *''Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New School'' *''Winnie the Pooh meets the Rubbadubbers '' *''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic '' *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' *''Pooh's Adventures of Camp Lazlo '' * ''Pooh's Adventures Of Grojband'''' '' * Winnie the Pooh and Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil * Pooh's Adventures of Mew Mew Power * Winnie the Pooh Meets Penn Zero: Part Time Hero * Winnie the Pooh Gets Stoked * Pooh's Adventures Of 6TEEN * Winnie the Pooh Meets Totally Spies! * Winnie the Pooh Meets Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja * Winnie the Pooh Meets The Amazing Spies Category:TV series